1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording method of effecting recording on a recording medium and a recording apparatus using the recording method.
The recording apparatus using the recording method of the present invention covers the forms, for example, of a printer used as the image output end of an information processing instrument such as a computer, a copying apparatus combined with a reader or the like, a Japanese word processor having a key input function, an electronic typewriter, a facsimile apparatus having transmitting and receiving functions, etc.
Also, the present invention is to conventional recording systems such as, for example, a thermal recording system, the ink jet recording system, and further an impact recording systems such as the daisy wheel recording system and a wire dot recording system.
2. Related Background Art
Recording apparatuses which effect recording by moving a recording unit relative to a recording surface on which recording is to be effected include thermal printers, ink jet printers, wire dot printers, etc., and in these apparatuses, a carrier carrying the recording unit thereon is accelerated to a predetermined velocity in the direction of line, whereafter recording is started and after the termination of recording, the velocity of the carrier is decelerated and the carrier is stopped.
Now, recently there are requirements for higher recording speeds and for this purpose, the velocity of the carrier must be increased.
However, according to the prior-art method, the so-called non-recording section (the approach run section and the stop section) required for the acceleration or deceleration of the carrier in which recording cannot be effected increases greatly. On the other hand, an attempt to shorten the approach run section of the carrier leads to the necessity of making a driving motor for the carrier bulky.